The Hunger Games: Naruto Version
by GaaraChan12004
Summary: Gaara was selected as one of the participants in this year's Hunger Games. He wants to show the world what he can really do now that he has Shukaku. Will Gaara survive the fight or will he go down trying?
1. chapter 1

**I literally couldn't think of anything to write about until now. What would happen if the movie "The Hunger Games" was done with Naruto characters? Let's find out. Here is Chapter 1. Enjoy!**

Where I live, we have a tradition unlike any other. Every district selects two players to represent them. One boy and one girl. 24 people total. Today was the day that our district would select the players. "I shall now select the two players for this year's match. Our female player this year will be..." That's all I heard. Everyone was screaming with anger and fury. Tears were flowing out of everyone's eyes. "And now for or male player. Gaara."

That's me. I'm Gaara. Everyone cheered when they heard my name. They always feared me because of the beast inside of me called Shukaku. Sometimes I'd lose control of myself and transform into Shukaku and kill a few people. By accident of course. I walked up on to the podium next to my so called "teammate", and the crowd exploded in cheers. This only made me happier to be picked so I can show them what I'm actually capable of without restricting myself. "Hi. I'm Matsuri. Let's work together and try not to die okay?" "I'm too awesome to die." "Good for you then. So, you're Gaara right? What is your weapon of choice?" How could she not know? Everyone in the district knows what power I have. "Sand. I have a beast inside me named Shukaku who increases my chakra and I can manipulate sand in any way I wish it to. Woah. Awesome." A man with grey hair walked up to us and pointed to the train. "Its time to prepare for the Hunger Games. Get on the train and I'll explain everything."

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and I will be your mentor. The Hunger Games is basically a fight to the death with multiple people at a time. You must get ro the Cornucopia first to get your weapons, food, medical supplies, and more. The objective is to be the last one left in the arena. Any questions?" I did have one question that I wanted to know the most. "So... we get to kill people." "Pretty much." This will be fun. "Oh, I almost forgot. We will train you to perfect your skills in all of the weapons known to mankind." "Can I still use my sand?" "Yes." "Good." "Since I'm your mentor, I better learn about you first. What's your names?" "I'm Matsuri. And this is Gaara." "...Hi." I don't tust him. He seems to calm about all this. "Any special skills that you possess?" "Nope." "Yes." "What is it?" "You'll see in the arena. Ok then. We're here. I'll get you guys in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really into this new story so there will most likely be a lot of detail so be prepared for that. Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

We had to share a room in the Capital. How awkward. As the girl went to sleep, I stayed awake to prevent Shukaku from emerging. "Gaara? Why aren't you sleeping?" She doesn't pay attention to what I'm saying at all does she? "If I do, Shukaku could take over me and evryone could die. So I stay awake in order to prevent this from happening." "Oh. Well, thank you for doing this." "No problem. I haven't slept in years so I'm not gonna start now." And with that, my teammate went to sleep.

The next morning, Kakashi snuck into the room and found me awake. "Couldn't sleep?" "I'm an insomniac. I don't sleep." "Oh. Hey Matsuri! Get up! We are gonna whip you guys into shape!" Here we go again.

After days of training, Kakashi let us see the program of all of the players feom each district. District 1: Hinata and Neji. District 2: Sasuke and Sakura. District 3: Shikamaru. "There is supposed to be two to a team. why is it only him?" "Some districtsha d more boys than girls so they allow single entries this year." Good to know so late into the games. District 4: Deidara and Konan. Wait. Why are the Akatsuki in this? Never mind that not important. Back to the list. District 5: Tobi. District 6: Pein District 7: Naruto and Ino. Naruto!?!? He's my best friend and I have to kill him? No. I'll figure out a loophole. Huh? That's it? There is supposed to be more districts. "Oh that. The Capital bombed the rest of them." Great. We could be killed before the fight even starts. What fun. "Great. We are all gonna die!" "No Matsuri. You are gonna survive." "I will survive?" "Say it louder!" "I will survive!" A few seconds later, I ended up hearing them singing a duet of "I will survive". I didn't think I could make it anymore. "Alright. Tomorrow is the day you put all of the knowledge and training we've done to good use. Be prepared and don't hesitate to kill someone on the spot. But before you go..." No. No no no no no. He's gonna sing again. I won't make it I tell you I just won't! "Gaara. You won't leave this room until you sing." ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! I have a beast inside me that can kill everyone if I wanted to and you just want me to sing!?!? "Fine. I can't believe I'm doing this." I sang the entire song of Titanic because why not? It did cause everyone in the room to cry though. Whoops. This is why I shouldn't sing in public. "That bad huh?" "No. It was beautiful!"

Note to self: if a guy thinks your voice is beautiful, don't sing in public.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go. This one will probably have a ton of death so if you are squeamish and don't like BLOOD or GRUESOME details, then YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED IN ADVANCE. Enjoy chapter 3!**

The time has come for the 96th annual Hunger Games to commence. Kakashi walked up and gave Matsuri and I a hug. "Do your best out there and if I don't see you again, I want you to know that you were my favorite students." Doesn't he know I'm coming back? Shukaku is unstoppable for crying out loud! "Don't worry Kakashi. Gaara of the Funk never loses. Especially at Dance Dance Revolution." "Ok then... Step into the chamber and the games shall start once the timer hits zero. Good luck." Hes shoved both of us into the chamber and we started ro rise up on to the battlefield.I looked down and saw Kakashi bawling his eyes out. Heh. I'm gonna show him the power of Shukaku.

The next thing I knew, I was on the battlefield face to face with all of the district players in a circle. The timer was set for one minute. I knew that no matter what, I would not kill Naruto and once we are the only two people left, we'll figure something out to let us both live. I looked at the timer. 10 seconds. Here we go. 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1... Bam! A gun shot off and we all went running.

I went to the Cornucopia and grabbed some food and medical supplies amd took off into the woods. Knowing that everyone will fight over the items at the Cornucopia, I climbed up a tree to see who got killed. Sakura was stabbing Sasuke in the back with a katana. His organs were stuck to the end of the blade dripping out uncontrollably covering that entire section of the arena with blood. He tried to stand and and attack her but he fell over and died from too much blood loss.

"Woah. She is my kind of woman." I never met someone who would kill their partner just to survive. I gotta meet her. Not now though. Its too soon into the game and everyone is still on a killing frenzy so I better lay low. A few hours later, night fell in the arena. They projected pictures of who died today in the sky so everyone who survived would see it. There was Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, even Matsuri has died. I know she was only my partner but I'll miss her annoying voice. More names and pictures appeared.

By the end I noticed that the girl's photo never came up. "Yes! She's still alive! I mean... Great. She isn't dead." Stay calm. Now is not the time to fall in love. I got to find her and convince her that I we should be allies. That way, we have more strength in numbers and I can try to understand why I like her all of a sudden. While I was looking for that pink haired girl, I came across Naruto. "Gaara! Long time no see! How are you?" "Well... you're still alive so.. I'm better. Are you going to use the nine tails chakra when you're fighting?" "Maybe. Depends on if its a life or death situation. What about your Shukaku?" "Definitely. I want want the world to know what I'm capable of." "...Well good luck with that." He ran off somewhere yelling Dattebayo at the top of his lungs for no reason.

I finally managed to find that girl. I decided to try and introduce myself. "Hey. What's your name?" "HYA!" She grabbed my arm and attempted to put me in an armlock but I blocked it with my sand and threw her backwards against a tree.

"I just want to be allies. What's your name?" " Alright. I trust you enough. so we can be allies. My name's Sakura. I have learned medical ninjutsu and I can kill someone with only a shuriken or a kunai. " "Gaara. Can kill with my sand or the beast sealed away inside me." Whenever I started to look at her my mind who play the song "What is Love" by Haddaway and I can't help but want to kiss her. Maybe I could make this work. Bu, if I tell her, I might get stabbed just like she did to her own partner Sasuke. Alright. I've decided that I will make Sakura mine before the games are over.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope I'm satisfying everyone with this ship and plot. This chapter may be silly and stupid but bear with me people. Enjoy chapter 4!**

Sakura and I have been a great team. We managed to eliminate most of the remaining players while still getting more food and supplies. The only problem is I don't know how she'll react if I release Shukaku. It could cause her to die of shock for all I know. All of a sudden, so startes dancing around.

"Uh... Sakura? What are you doing?" "There's this song stuck in my head so I'm dancing to it. Promise me that when we are the last to survivors you'll dance to the song Caramelldansen with me." That was the weirdest request someone has ever given me but I couldn't help but give her what she wants. "Alright. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'll do it when we are the only people left." "Thanks Gaara." She kissed me on the cheek and I almost passed out from the pure happiness I felt from it.

When I regained control of my emotions, I saw 4 people around me dead. Sakura was just standing there looking for other players. "Did you kill them all?" "Yeah. You passed out so I decided to let you sleep so everyone that came near us is now dead."

"Did Shukaku come out while I was out?" Sakura looked very confused. "Who's Shukaku?" Crap. Now I have to tell her. So I explained exactly how I got Shukaku and everything that happened throughout my life. "I see.. So you can't control it that well can you?" "Um... I was gonna release him to show everyone what I'm made of but I don't want to hurt you." "You can't. I know you like me Gaara. I can tell by the way you look at me."

It's true. I really like her a lot but should I tell her? Oh what the heck. I leaned in and planted a kiss on the lips and didn't let go. "Wow. Gaara, I think I love you." "I love you too. One question though. Why did you kill your teammate Sasuke?"

She just looked at me and sighed. "He is a stupid jerk. He dated someone behind my back and only cared about how much power he has. So I decided to kill him as soon as I had the chance to." "He deserved it." "Yeah. He's so unbearable sometimes."

Without thinking I did something amazing. Yes ladies and gentlemen, we had sex. Best moment of my life. We smiled at one another when I realized that they were showing who was still alive and who was dead. Despite my hopes, I have found outthat Naruto has died. I didn't care about anything anymore. I released Shukaku and killed two players. That helped a bit honestly.

A few days later, I was heading out to forage for food when Sakura says something that stops me dead in my tracks. "Gaara, I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. This chapter will most likely have some combat in it and whp knows what else honestly. Thank you to my one loyal reader in this series and all the suggestions you gave me. Thank you. I dedicate this chapter to you my friend. Enjoy!** "

What!?!?!?!? How is that even possible? How are you pregnant? This is a joke right? Please tell me this is a dream." "Nope. It's real Gaara. I know medical ninjutsu remember? I can tell that I'm pregnant." I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a father. I never loved my father so how am I going to be one for my child?

All of a sudden, two people appeared out of the bushes. Tobi and Deidara came out arguing with one another.Tobi, for the last time I am not your Senpai un!" "But Deidara Senpai! You and I are perfect for each other!" Great. The only people left besides Sakura and I just had to be the Akatsuki members. "Hey, you must be that deadly duo everyone's talking about. Well then, its time for you to die. Play the music Tobi Un!" "Yes Deidara Senpai!" Tobi pulled out his phone and the song "Barbie girl" by Aqua started playing. Deidara started dancing and singing along while Tobi cheered in delight.

"What in the world are they doing Gaara?" "I think they lost their minds."

"Hey, I resent that! Tobi, it's time we eliminate them un." "Tobi's a good boy!"

Deidara started throwing clay at Sakura so I struck him in the head with my sand. "You will not hurt Deidara Senpai!" Tobi screamed these words at me and ran toward me to attack. Before I could defend myself, Sakura struck Tobi in the chest making him cough up blood. He retaliated by performing a jutsu but was stopped by my sand coffin suffocating him to death.

"You... You killed Tobi Un! Now you're gonna pay un!" He createda gigantic clay bird and threw it directly at us preparing for it to explode. I didn't want Sakura to get hurt so I released Shukaku and pulled out Deidara's heart and crushed it in my hand causing it to ooze blood all over my hand. With his last breath he said out loud, "Tobi... I'm sorry un..." And he passed away next to Tobi.

A few minutes later, I returned back yo normal and remembered what I did. "Sakura, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to release Shukaku I just wanted you to be safe!" "Gaara, its fine. I always loved to see Shukaku honestly. It shows me that you're willing to lose control of yourself to protect me and I love you for it." "I love you with all my heart Sakura. Don't forget that." "I won't." We kissed passionately for about 5 minutes when a speaker came on in the arena.

"Congratulations you two! You are the only players left in the arena. Now you both must fight each other to the death.

Have fun deciding your fate." You got to be kidding me. We survived all of the attacks and ambushes thrown at us and you want me to kill the one person in my life that I love? Now that is just inhumane! "Sakura, I can't lose you like I lost Naruto. I refuse to kill you even if it means you have to take my own life."

"Gaara no! I refuse to do that! I can't let this happen. We have to stay together for the child. The baby needs a father." "...Alright. I know what to do." I released Shukaku one last time and broke the glass. The conspirators of the Hunger games were killed and I took Sakura and we ran away together.

 **1 year later...**

Sakura and I are married. Our daughter Rose has both my sand power and her mother's medical ninjutsu. We now live in peace and harmony and we lived together in happiness for many more years to come.


End file.
